The Color of Envy
by MoonShadow0226
Summary: Rose Langdon has moved from her homey American town to central London, where she also has changed schools for the 4th time to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. How will Rose adjust to her new life and her new school?
1. Chapter 1

"Rose, darling, cheer up! We're in London! I thought you always wanted to visit?"

"Yes, Dad, _visit _London, not move in." I sat at our table for two with my arms crossed, still in my pajamas, pleading with my father to let me stay home from school.

"Look, I know it's hard, but this is our life now. I'm sorry it has to be this way," he said, standing up. "Now get ready for school, please. You've got to make a good first impression," he said passing by me. I let out a groan and headed back upstairs to my room.

Struggling through the maze of boxes I still hadn't unpacked, I finally found the one with all my clothes in it and grabbed the first outfit I saw: a baggy t-shirt that read, "piss off." and my favorite pair of jeans. I threw on my red sneakers and went to the bathroom to examine my catastrophe of a face. Rarely a night came where I took off my make up, always waking up with eye liner and mascara smeared across my face. Taking a damp cloth, I cleaned my face, reapplied my make up, and threw my dirty blonde hair up in a high bun.

When I arrived back downstairs, my father was waiting by the door with my trunks. "All ready to go, dear?" he asked. I shook my head silently. "Off we go," he declared, and off we went to the train station.

The car ride was silent, but once at the train station my father couldn't stop blabbering about the "nonsense of a 9 and ¾ platform."

"Dad, it _is_ a magic school. I probably have to go through the wall or some crazy shit," I said jokingly. He chuckled with me, and then grew suddenly silent.

"No, I think you're right, Rose. I could have sworn I just watched a child or two do it."

"Where?" I asked.

"Between platforms 9 and 10, of course!" he said excitedly. Before I knew it, my dad was running towards a bright wall between the two numbers.

"Dad!" I called out, but before I could even utter the word, he was gone. Shock overcame me for a split second, until I realized I had to do the same. So I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, and charged the wall.

Much to my surprise, I actually did come out the other side, to a totally new platform with a huge train staring me in the face that read, "The Hogwarts Express."

"I guess this is where I get on," I said, facing my dad. He stared back with that bittersweet look in his eyes whenever I had to start a new school.

"I'm sorry. I love you. Have a good day," he said, and he kissed my forehead, gave me a hug, and walked back through the wall. A part of me wanted to ask him to stay; to wait until the very last moment to leave with all the other parents. I wanted to ask him to stay on the platform and wave to me as I hung out the train window, but I didn't. I couldn't. I had to be strong for him.

So I climbed on The Hogwarts Express, watching my feet as I walked, until I walked right into another person.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry," I started to say, looking up. Upon doing so, I stared into the pale grey eyes of a boy a bit taller than myself. He had bleached blonde hair slicked back and was dressed in all black.

"Well you'd better be!" he said angrily. "Bloody Hell, it's like they let anyone in this sad excuse for a school now," he finished, looking me up and down judgingly.

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an eyebrow.

"Come on, boys," the mystery man replied to two others behind him. They walked off without another word and I was left utterly dazed and confused.

I walked along the hall a bit more until I found a compartment that was empty. I put my bags above, sat down, and took out my favorite book to read for the ride. I wasn't sure how long it would take, but maybe if I were lucky, no one would bother me so I could read in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

It was only once the train started moving that someone interrupted me. A knock on the glass door disrupted my reading, and when I looked up, there stood a girl, waving at me.

"May I come sit with you?" she asked.

"Sure," I replied, nodding my head. She opened the glass door, put her suitcases above her, and sat down across from me.

"You're new," she told me.

"Yeah…how did you know?"

"Oh you can always tell. For one thing, you're alone," she said. "I'm Luna. Luna Lovegood.," she said stretching out a pale hand.

"Rose Langdon," I said, shaking her hand.

"What year are you, Rose?" she asked me, tilting her head.

"Year 6, and yourself?"

"5, but I'm sure we'll still see a lot of each other."

"Oh, good," I said smiling at her. Luna seemed like the kind of girl I could get along with. She was friendly, but not necessarily over annoying. After our short conversation, I went back to reading. When we got closer to school, Luna and I changed into our robes, grabbed some chocolate frogs, and returned back to our compartment.

"Am I the first student you've met so far, Rose?" Luna asked me once we got seated.

"Not exactly. I had kind of a nasty run in with some boys on my way on the train."

"What happened?" she asked, her brow furrowing.

"I just bumped into one of them and kind of got scolded at for it," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "It's nothing, really."

"Tall boy with short blonde hair?" she asked me.

"Yeah, you know him?" She rolled her eyes.

"That's Draco Malfoy. His father is very powerful, so he basically gets away with everything. That's typical of his behavior, don't let it get to you."  
"Yeah, I won't. Thanks," I replied, smiling.

The rest of the trip was spent with quiet small talk. When asked about my accent, I told Luna I was raised in the United States until about age 10 when my father's job got relocated a lot. She told me about her father running the Quibbler and we both briefly discussed the deaths of our mothers. Hers, a tragic accident, mine a mysterious murder. We had a lot in common. I liked her, and I like to believe we became friends that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**- AN: I'm sorry I was not able to update sooner. This weekend was very busy and I was involved in a musical. But now it's over so that's why I am uploading today! -**

After a few more hours, Luna told me we'd be arriving soon, and to change into our robes. "You'll have to use one of the plain ones since you're not sorted yet, but don't worry, that'll change," she said with a smile. So I put on my all black robes and once we arrived back to our compartment, only a few minutes later did the train stop and Luna announce that we were there.

By now, it was dark out. When I looked up into the sky, I saw it: Hogwarts. It was a huge, spectacular castle. I was awe stricken for a minute, until I was rudely pushed from behind.

"Watch it, girl," I heard. I looked over to see none other than that Draco Malfoy boy giving me a dirty look.

"Shut up, Draco," I yelled back at him. He turned to face me, his face a mixture of surprise and possibly even fury.

"What did you say to me?"

"Shut. Up. Draco," I answered with a sly grin.

"How do you know who I am? You're the new girl aren't you?" Instead of giving him the satisfaction he wanted, I simply smiled broader, turned, and walked away towards Luna.

"What was that lot all about?" she asked.

"Oh nothing, just me putting him in a rotten mood," I said smiling at her. We giggled and made our way to the carriages. But this time, instead of choosing an empty one, Luna hopped into a carriage filled with 4 other students in it, one girl and three boys.

"Hi everyone," Luna said as she sat down, "this is my friend Rose Langdon. She's new and a sixth year like yourselves." I sat down next to Luna and waved me hand awkwardly. "Hi," I said. Looking around, I analyzed the people I was with. First, the girl. She had medium length brown hair that was very curly and a bit frizzy, it was nothing at all like my pin straight blonde hair. She was pretty though, and as I saw the pile of books next to her, I could tell she was a bit nerdy. The girl introduced herself as Hermione Granger. I wandered on to the boy to the right of her. He was looking very scared, but hid it well. He had sort of longer red hair and freckles over every surface of his pale skin. He introduced himself as Ron Weasley. Next, was the boy next to Ron. He had light brown hair and even in the dark I could see his emerald green eyes. He smiled as he introduced himself to me as Harry Potter, and as he leaned forward to shake my hand, I caught a glimpse of a scar, but I decided not to ask about it. Lastly, the boy sitting on the other side of Luna introduced himself as Neville Longbottom. He was also looking a little scared, but I think he was just shy, really. I was glad the people I had met were friendly enough. Maybe soon I could even call them my friends as well.

As we rode up the mountain in the invisible horse-drawn carriages, I actually started to get nervous. My anxiety had always gotten the better of me, and now I was asking myself questions like, "What if I don't get sorted into the house that all these people are in?" "How do I even get sorted?" "Where do I go?" But I kept them all to myself. So when we got off the carriages, I was pulled aside by and elder witch, who I assumed was a teacher. "Rose Langdon?" she asked. I nodded my head. "Come with me," she said, and so I followed her.

"My name is Professor McGonagall and I am head of Gryffindor House and teacher of Transfiguration. I am taking you to Professor Dumbledor's office where you may be sorted before all the first years need be. There are four different houses here at Hogwarts. There is Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. The sorting hat shall decide where you are to be sorted. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good," she said. And silently, I followed her into the Head Master's office. "Take a seat here," she said, pointing to a bench. Obediently, I sat. She grabbed something from a shelf further away, and returned with it. It was a hat. She placed the hat upon my head, and much to my surprise, it yawned.

"Well, what have we got here, eh? An American? At Hogwarts?"

"Oh just get on with it," Professor McGonagall said to the sorting hat.

"Very well then. Let me see...you my dear, have a great mind, and no doubt a Pureblood. Very nice, very nice...cunning I see..you are not all you think you are, my dear. Better be...Slytherin!" the hat announced.

As a new student, I had no idea what the distinction between each house meant, but I would find out very soon.


	4. Chapter 4

After I was sorted, Professor McGonagall took me to the Great Hall with the rest of the swarm of students. She told me my things would be moved to my common room, along with a copy of my schedule, and that a student guide would be assigned to me after dinner. I entered the hall and noticed the four banners hanging above four tables. One for each house. One of them even matched the newly arrived one on my robe, so I figured to head over to that table. As I scanned the crowd, I couldn't find one familiar face, but I did bump into one.

"Oh, I'm so sorry," I started, but then I realized it was Luna I'd bumped into. "Luna! Hi!"  
"Oh Rose, I'm happy to see you got sorted," she said, "into Slytherin," her smile faded.

"Yeah, I mean I know it's not Gryffindor or Ravenclaw, but that's all right. What's wrong?"

"Oh nothing, I'll tell you later, right now Dumbledore is about to speak," she said, and went to sit at her table. Turning to face mine, I found a gap with no students and I sat there. Alone.

Dumbledore stood on the stage in the front and everyone grew silent. "I welcome you all to another spectacular year at Hogwarts. Enjoy," he declared. And before our eyes a feast appeared on every table, the room roaring with cheers. Even alone, I couldn't help but smile.

Just as I finished my plate of food, someone sat next to me.

"I'm Daphne Greengrass," said the girl. She had longer brown hair and brown eyes to match.

"Rose Langdon," I said apprehensively.

"You're the new girl, right?"

"How does everyone know that?"

"Well, for one thing, you're American. And you're also sitting alone," she said.

"You can all tell I'm American just by looking at me?" I questioned.

"No, don't be idiotic. Anyone within five feet of you can tell you're American by your accent."

"Ah, I see..." I couldn't tell if this Daphne girl was purposely trying to insult me, or if this was her way of being friendly.

"Anyway, I'll be showing you around. McGonagall asked me to, and usually I wouldn't listen to a word out of that woman's mouth, but I like you."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Well, come on then," she said, getting up and grabbing my hand, she dragged me out of The Great Hall. We went down the staircases towards the Dungeons until we reached a dead end and a brick wall.

"Now what?" I asked, turning to Daphne.

"Sh!" she demanded. She took out her wand and tapped a random assortment of bricks on the wall. To my surprise, the wall opened up, and in we went. "This is the common room," she explained. In front of us were four couches aligned in a square. There were stairs to the left corner and right corner with bookshelves, tables, and other doorways scattered throughout the place. "To the right are the boy's dormitories and to the left, the girl's. You can figure the rest out on your own."

"Cool," I said. She led me up the stairs to our dormitory and I found my bed with my schedule and luggage just as Professor McGonagall promised. Afterwards, Daphne showed me some more of the castle until we had to head back downstairs. "So how does this work?" I asked as we faced the brick wall again.

"It's really not that difficult. All the bricks necessary for tapping are marked with light white x's. Go on and give them a look," she told me. I got closer to the wall and saw five bricks with an x on each. "Just remember the order: left, down, up, center, right. Give it a try."

So I got out my wand, and slowly tapped each brick. First the left, then the lowest, highest, center, and finally right. To my surprise again, the wall opened up.

"Well, come on then," I said to Daphne, smiling. She grinned back and we walked inside once again. As we entered I noticed the familiar bleached blonde head sitting on the couch facing away from the door.

"I'm going upstairs," Daphne said.

"All right, I'll be up soon," I replied back. I circled around the couches and took a seat on the one facing Mr. Draco Malfoy. "It's nice in here. A little dark, but I can get used to it," I said to him. I watched as he looked up from his book with that same surprised and angry expression I had seen earlier today.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, furious.

"Well, this is my common room as well, Draco." He shut his book and put it on the table besides him, took a beat, got up, and walked towards me.

"I don't know who you are, or who you think you are, but you better learn your place here quickly, American."

"Roe Langdon, pleasure to meet you," I replied, standing up and stretching out my hand. He looked me up and down as if I had asked him to solve an unsolvable riddle. For a minute we just stood there, two people frozen in a moment of shock. He was shocked I stood up to him, and I was just surprised at his reaction. Finally, he gave in.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy," he said, shaking my hand. "Pleasure to meet you Miss Langdon."


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning was a Saturday, so there were no classes scheduled until Monday, which was a very pleasant surprise to all students. It gave me a chance to look around as well. Once I got up and dressed into casual clothes, I headed upstairs to the Great Hall. There, I found Luna sitting with Hermione and Harry.

"Good morning, everyone," I said, taking a seat next to Luna.

"Morning," they replied in unison.

"How was your first night at Hogwarts, Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Oh it was fine, thanks. I just have to get used to how big this place is."

"What was your American school like?" Harry asked me.

"Well, I moved around a few times, and they were all pretty nice, but only one or two stories. Nothing as spectacular as Hogwarts," I told them. I looked around at the table and started grabbing some breakfast. "So what are you all doing today?"

"I think there's Quidditch tryouts today, right Harry?" Hermione inquired.

"Yeah that's right. You play, Rose? We could really use a beater," Harry asked me.

"Oh no, not me. I love to watch, but just watch, nothing else," I replied with a smile.

"Ah, well, that's all right. You can all watch try outs if you'd like. Ron'll be there I suppose," Harry told us. The girls and I nodded in agreement, and after we finished eating we headed straight for the Quidditch field.

As the girls and I climbed into the stands, I looked out to see all the different house teams doing their own try outs. All together, they looked good, but there was one team, or rather one head, that stood out from the rest: Malfoy's. His bleached blonde scalp stood out from the sea of emerald, silver and black. After our encounter last night, I couldn't get him off my mind. It was a big possibility I had a crush on this kid, but I wasn't going to act on anything until I got to know him better. At one point, he looked up and scanned the stands, searching for eager cheerleaders. His eyes met mine and for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to look away. I cracked another involuntary smile, blushed, and looked down.

"Rose, you're as red as a phoenix feather, what on earth is it?" Luna asked me.

"Nothing, nothing, I'm fine," I said. I couldn't tell the girls about my crush on Draco after they had known how rude he'd been to me. For some reason, I didn't mind that now though. "Can I ask you all something?" I said to the girls.

"Of course," replied Luna.

"Why did you give me a strange look when I told you I was placed in Slytherin?" Luna looked down and started playing with her hair. I think I made her uncomfortable.

"Uh, well, Rose," Hermione started, "Slytherin isn't the house known for good people. I mean there are some, of course, but Slytherin is where almost every dark wizard was placed. It's where the purebloods get placed, and it's just full of more…negative students than anything," she explained to me.

"Oh. I'm not a bad person, I swear," I pleaded with them.

Hermione laughed. "We know that, Rose, don't worry. Just because you're in Slytherin doesn't mean we can't all be friends still," she said with a smile.

"Okay good," I replied, smiling back. Our attention was then drawn back to the Quidditch field. Looking over, we watched in horror as Ron dangled precariously from his broomstick.

"Ron!" Hermione exclaimed under her breath. He was screaming like a mad man, begging Harry to help him.

"I can't Ron! If you want to make the team you have to get up on your broomstick without any help," Harry told him in the air. Ron hung there for what seemed like hours, and finally struggled back onto the broom. We cheered him on as he flew towards another player and grabbed the quaffle, heading over to the posts and finally scoring. It was as if getting onto the broom had given him a new confidence.

Later on, at dinner, we all sat together to celebrate the new school year and a great day for try-outs.

"You did really well today, Ron," said Harry.

"Thanks mate," Ron replied, beaming.

"Whens the first game?" I asked.

"In a few weeks, against Slytherin," Harry said to me, giving me a teasing look.

"Oh, well, it's obvious who will be victorious," I teased back. We all shared a laugh and continued on with dinner.

After dinner I headed back towards the common room, and ran into a surprise on my way down.

"Hold it there, Miss Langdon," I heard him call from behind me. I was making my way down the shifting stairwells when I turned around and saw Draco walking towards me. "Can I help you, Draco?" I asked.

"You going downstairs?"

"Yes, on my way back from dinner," I said, starting to walk. He matched my pace and walked with me. "I as well. I saw you eating with Potter and the Mudblood…what on Earth are you doing with people like that? You're a pureblood, aren't you?" he asked.

"Well, yes, but that doesn't I can't have friends who aren't. What's wrong with that?"

"They're an abomination!" he exclaimed. Before I knew it, I had stopped in my tracks and slapped Draco straight along the cheek. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

"For being a prick," I said, and hastily walked away. Alone.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, I found myself eating breakfast with Hermione, and all I could think about was the awful thing Draco had said about her the night before.

"Everything all right, Rose?" she asked me. I looked up from the food I'd been staring at.

"Oh, yeah," I lied. She gave me a look. "Fine," I admitted. "Well, these past few days, I've kind of been hanging around with…"

"With who?" Hermione asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Malfoy," I said, wincing.

Hermione gasped. "Oh why on earth are you hanging around him, Rose? He's a foul soul!"

"I know! Trust me, I know he's no good, but there's just something about him…I feel sort of…drawn to him. Does that make sense? Oh, I'm sorry Hermione, please don't hate me!"

"Of course I don't hate you, I just want you to be careful. Draco isn't someone I trust."

"Thank you," I sighed. "So anyway, he went on last night about me hanging out with you guys and he just got angry, so I slapped him and I don't know what to do."

"Well, I'd say just leave it alone. If Malfoy wants to settle things with you, he will. You did the right thing sticking up for us," Hermione said. I smiled at her and she smiled back.

"I've got to get going, Daphne said she wanted to show me something today," I said with a slight eye roll. "I'll see you later."

"Okay, have fun," Hermione replied.

I walked back down to the dungeons and in to the common room where Daphne was sitting on the couch with another girl. She was thin with dark hair, and as Rose approached closer, noticed her dark eyes as well.

"Ah, Rose, there you are!" Daphne said as Rose sat next to her. "Rose, this is Pansy Parkinson. Pansy, this is Rose Langdon, the American I was telling you about."

"Pleasure," Pansy said with a smirk. I nodded back to her with a faint smile. Pansy seemed like the girl whom everyone was afraid of, and though she was very intimidating, I wouldn't hold back from standing up for myself if I had to.

At that moment, Draco and two other boys, Crabbe and Goyle, appeared in the common room.

"Good morning ladies," he said, and came and sat on the couch facing us. "Any big plans for the day?" he asked, turning his gaze to me.

"Well, we heard that you all were going to sneak out to Hogsmeade," said Pansy.

"That's right, what of it?" Draco asked her.

"We're coming with you," she answered.

"Oh please don't be stupid. We don't need a bunch of girls slowing our pace." I let out a laugh and rolled my eyes. "Something wrong Rose?" Draco asked me.

"That's just a ridiculous claim. We could make it to Hogsmeade just as well as your lot could."

"Is that a challenge?" he asked. His tone was serious, almost threatening, but his gaze was playful, maybe even flirtatious.

"You bet it is," Pansy intervened. She looked over at me and gave one of those fake smiles, which I gladly returned.

"Great, see you there than, ladies," Draco said. He got up and walked off with his two henchmen following.

Sneaking out of a magic school was actually a lot tougher than we expected, but eventually we conjured up a temporary invisibility potion, stashed some for later, and headed out. It didn't take us long to get to there, and Pansy even managed to get us into The Hog's Head for a drink. Once we left, we spotted the boys finally arriving.

"Well look who decided to show up!" I called out to them boldly. The boys walked over to us.

"Are you drunk?" Draco asked, furious. We burst out in a drunken laughter.

"Don't be silly Draco, do you r-really think we'd be that irre…irresponsible?" I asked giggling. "Just goes to show we beat you," I teased.

"I can't believe this," he said.

"Oh come off it, Draco, have some fun!" Pansy said, walking next to him and leaning with her arm on his shoulder.

"No, I'm taking you all back now," he said firmly. We whined with protests, but followed anyway.

"What a party pooper," Daphne mumbled. I giggled at her and we linked arms stumbling back towards Hogwarts.

A few hours later I woke up on a couch in the common room with a pounding headache. Malfoy was on the couch opposite me, reading a book. No one else was around, so I had guessed it was late.

"What time is it?" I asked.

"Around one in the morning. After we got back the girls headed up the dormitory but you insisted on laying there," Draco answered, a bit annoyed.

"I'm sorry," I said, embarrassed.

"You should be!" he answered, slamming his book shut. He stared at me, more furious than ever. "Do you know what would have happened if you were caught? You could have been expelled, Rose. Don't be one of them, don't be a stupid little girl."

"Why are you yelling at me? You don't know me, Draco, maybe I am a stupid little girl," I snapped back.

"You're not, I know you're not. Besides, you should be thanking me, I practically saved your life today."

"Oh please, we would have been fine."

"Would you have? Because we found your little bottles of potion on the way up to meet you. How would you have gotten back into the castle without them? Without me?"

"Why do you even care? You could have left us there and let us get into trouble but you insisted on being the good guy now?"

"Why do I care!? I care about you, Rose!" he yelled, standing up. I stared at him, waiting for more. I was confused. I hardly knew Draco at all, how could he say something like that?

"I don't understand," I said finally.

"There's just something about you. I can't explain it, I just…" he trailed off. I stood up and walked towards him.

"I know what you mean," I said, "because I've been feeling the same way. Ever since I met you I've just felt like there was this pull you had on me. I know we don't know each other very well but…" and then his lips were on mine. His soft tender lips were pressed against mine and his hands rested their palms on the sides of my face. I slid mine up onto his shoulders and slowly opened myself up to him. We stood there for a little while, just kissing like that, until he pulled away. I gazed into his mysterious grey and blue eyes that weren't angry anymore, they weren't surprised, or sad, or even mean, they were soft and for once, happy.


End file.
